deathnotefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:DevilChan
Also zuerst: An einfachen normalen Menschen bin ich nicht interessiert. Sollten jedoch unter euch Außerirdische, Menschen aus der Zukunft, einer anderen Welt oder übernatürlich Begabte sein dann meldet euch bei mir. Das wars! . . . Meine (-nicht-vorhandene-) Beziehung: ________________________________ ( ) Taken ( ) Single (x) Mentally dating a character that doesn't actually exist Also, wie man sieht bin ich vergeben ^^ *Beyond knuddel* Ich wohne zusammen mit Beyond Birthday in Tokyo und ärger L (indem ich seinen Kaffee + Süssigkeitsvorrat wegfress). Außerdem ist Beyond mit L, Near und Mello mein Favorit. Light Yagami\Kira geht gar nicht! u_u ...Deswegen hab ich beschlossen ihn umzubringen (MUHHAHAHAHA!!!) ______________________________________ Sachen die ihr über mich wissen müsst\besondere Kennzeichen: Aussehen: ----------------------------- Braune fast schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen; Mein Kennzeichen ist ein Pinker Haarreif mit weißen Punkten, der eine ähnliche Schleife wie Rin Kagamine hat. Außerdem habe ich unter dem rechten Auge immer schwarze Sterne (die Zahl varriert sich nach den Wochentagen: Mo = 0, Di = 1, Mi = 2 usw.). Solltest du mich im Real Life antrefen kannst du mich gern ansprechen ;) <3 . Charakter: Exentrisch, überheblich, nett, besitzergreifend, bestimmerisch, crazy, freundlich, ruhig, nachdenklich, (etwas) arrogant, faul Ach... und ich bin Shizophoren (schreibt man das so? <.<) Hobbys: Zeichnen, Internet, In-meinem-dunklen-Zimmer-in-meiner-lieblings-Pose-hocken und-Schoko-und-Kaffee-in-mich-rein-stopfen, schlafen, (allg.) lesen, Zocken, coplayen, bei "Eldorado" einkaufen, Musik hören, für Mangas schwärmen, Videos gucken, "L" imitieren, Animes gucken, Nacht durchmachen (JA! Ich weiß ich hab kein Leben, ihr braucht mir das nicht zu sagen! -3-) ______________________________________________ Dinge die ich UNBEDINGT machen möchte: ------------------------------------------------------------- Ich möchte UNBEDINGT - (Haruhi Suzumiya) Cosplayen! - Mangaka werden - Ne Otaku WG gründen - Die S.O.S Brigade in der Schule gründen - Außerirdische, Menschen aus der Zukunft, einer anderen Welt & Überantürlich begabte treffen und mit ihnen Spaß haben. _____________________________________________ Dinge die ich HASSE!!!!!!!!: ---------------------------------------- 1.- ICH HASSE YAOI/SHONEN AI !!!! (Oh ich krieg SO viele Hater ^^*Jedem seine eigene Meinung*) Ich wil dazu noch sagen das ich NICHTS(!!!!) gegen lesbische oder schwule habe!!! 2.- Sonne!!! (Versteht mich nicht falsch... ich hab nichts gegen wärme,,,) 3.- Schlechte Mangas/Animes; Schlechte Zeichnungen! (Das wars BIS JETZT) ------------------------------------------ Animes & Mangas die ich mag: Hellsing Death Note Fairy Tail InuYasha Ao No Exorcist Rave Ranma1/2 Kyokai No Rinne YuGiOh(Alle Generationen) Shaman King Pokemon Beyblade Metal Fusion Metal Masters Chibi Devil Naruto Soul Eater Die Melancholi der Haruhi Suzumiya Detektiv Conan Kaito Kid K-ON Sailor Moon Fruits Baket Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure Beelzebub Angel Beats Maid Sama Time Stranger Kyoko Card Captor Sakura Perfect Girl Black Bird Jeane die Kamikaze Diebin Mammote Lollipop Wonderfull wonder world Stray Love Hearts Mein Lover ist ein Monster Gebt Mir Mehr, Bitte Sehr! Demon Junge Lain Summer Rain Shugo Chara -_- Anime & Manga Jungs die ich geil finde: Hellsing: Alucard, Pip Bernadotte, Walter Death Note: L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday, Mello, Near Fairy Tail: Gray Fullbuster, Gerard InuYasha: Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Koga, InuYasha Ao No Exorcist: Rin Okumura, Mephisto\Faust Rave: Sieghard Ranma1/2: Ranma Saotome Kyokai No Rinne: Rinne Rokudo, Masato YuGiOh(Alle Generationen): Seto Kaiba *-*, Bakura Ryou, Zane Truesdale, Jack Altlas Shaman King: Ren Tao, Seki/Hao Asakura Pokemon(B,SS,D): Paul *-*, Silber, N Harmonia Beyblade MF MM: Kyoya Tategami *-*, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo :3 Naruto: Pain, Tobi<3, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara *_*, Sasuke Uchia, Itachi Uchia *lach* Soul Eater: Death The Kid *-* *schwärm*, Chrona Die Melanchonie der Haruhi Suzumiya: Nagatoh Yuki (männl.) Kaito Kid: Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid) Fruits Basket: Yuki Soma, Akito Soma Tokyo Mew Mew: Kisshu Wonderfull wonder world: Blood Druper, Boris Stray Love Hearts: Cain Kumoide, Kuga Reizei Mein Lover ist ein Monster: Rauto Gebt Mir Mehr, Bitte Sehr!: Ryo Shugo Chara: Ikuto Tsukiyomi -_- _______________________________________ Lieder die ich mag: Move your body (Yogurting!) My Heart is beating BOOM! BOOM! Bubble Pop Collab (Kawaii Studios) Harder, better, stronger, faster amv Vocaloid allg. Touhou: Bad Apple (*evil grins*) 2ne1: Hate you, Don´t stop the Music, I´m The Best, Pretty Boy, Kiss , Follow Me Ke$ha: Run Devil Run <3<3 SNDS: Run Devil Run xD ______________________________ Ds Spiele die ich mag: Harvest Moon Animal Crossing Wild World Pokemon (Black,Soul Silver, Diamant) Final Fantasy Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Echoes of Time Professor Layton ___________________________________________________ Falls ihr i-was wissen wollt könnt ihr mich gerne Fragen ;) PS: Wenn du ausserdem interesse hast, kannst du dich gerne mir unterwerfen ^^ Devil-Chan<3